La Familia Sabado
by Ailyn Motou
Summary: Doc y Drew Sabado son una pareja feliz o eso dicen, tra ir a una misison encuentran a un niño llamado Zak con extraños poderes el cual resultara ser su hijo que perdieron hace tiempo, Lean y descubran
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.-Encontrando lo menos esperado

Doc y Drew Sabado son una pareja que pertenecen a la organizacion de los cientificos secretos que tratan de ocultar el mundo criptid del mundo para el bien de ambas existecias, tienen una mascota la cuel consideran su hijo llamado Fiskerton que es un criptid gato-gorila, un dragon de komodo llamado Komodo y todos viajan en una aeronave para sus misiones por todo el mundo.

Este matrimonio tiene una vida feliz..o eso aparenta pues tiene un pasado oscuro, un dia en la aeronave sono la alarma.

Drew. que es Doc?

Doc: varios criptids se han descontrolado en la selva de la Amazonia, hay una extraña energia emergiendo del lugar

Drew: bien siguiente parada la selva del Amazonas.-

La aeronave quedo en el cielo mientras la familia Sabado salia de esta, estuvieron inspeccionando el lugar humedo y frondoso, se dividieron , Drew y Doc Komodo y Fiskerton , los primeros pudieron ver pisadas.

Doc: mira Drew, parecen frescas,deben ser de algun turista o algo asi, nadie entiene las ordenes de restricción.

Drew iva a hacer otro comentario pero pudo observar algo entre algunos arbustos, se asomo moviendolo y cuando tomo el objeto se sintio confusa y al mismo tiempo triste.

Doc: sucede algo Dre...-no pudo terminar al ver _ese_ artefacto en las manos de sus esposa

Este era un cetro con tres garras, parecia resistente pero a Doc se le hacia familiar.

-AAAAHHHH!.-

Drew: que fue eso?

Drew corrio entre los árboles escuchando los gritos de ``espera´´ de sus esposo el cual ahora ignoraba, antes de llegar donde habia surgido el grito topo con algo o mas bien dicho alguien, cuando levanto la mirada pudo observar a un niño.

Este tenia uno pantalones azul oscuro, sudadera roja, no tenia zapatos, su cabello era negro con una estrella blanca en la parte de enfrente, sus ojos eran negros y la miraba en ese momento a ella, pero parecia agitado y algo asustado, pudo ver claramente rasguños en su casa y una herida en el antebrazo izquierdo.

Drew: estas bien?

El niño antes de contestar detras de este salieron Komodo y Fiskerton haciendo que este retrocediera hasta tomar con Drew, cuando Doc llego con el guante en alto y en guardia lo que hizo que se desmallara en los brazos de Drew quien miro a sus esposo molesta.

Doc: que? es demasiado?

Drew: Komodo, Fiskerton ¿que paso?

Fiskerton: /solo lo estabamos ayudando/

Drew: ayudando?

Fiskerton y komodo se miraron y este ultimo miro al otro criptid con molestia.

Fiskerton: /él llego y solo quisimos ayudarlo pero Komodo lo asusto/

Doc se inco dejando su guante a un lado y examino las heridas del pequeño que ahora descansaba en los brazos de Drew.

Doc: creo que deberiamos llevarlo a la nave esta muy mal para estar en la intenperie.

En la enfermeria Doc curo las heridas de niño pero mas que nada la del brazo que parecia mas profunda que las demas, como diagnostico final lo dejo descansar dejandolo solo en una de las camillas.

Pasaron unas horas y el niño parecia despertar, se sento mirando todo con confucion y extrañeza observo que estaba en algo parecido a una enfermeria pero al ver frascos con extrañas sustancias le parecio mas un laboratorio y esto no le dio buena espina.

Se paro sintiendo el piso frio en las plantas de sus pies, vio que no tenia su sudadera dejando ver su playera blanca y la herida en su brazo izquierdo ademas de algo con extraño olor en sus rasguños.

Salio de la habitacion, al lo lejos pudo ver a los cryptids que se habia encontrado en la selva y cuando estos lo miraron empezo a correr con ellos siguiendole los pasos.

Entro en la sala de control mirando a Drew y Doc que lo miraban con extrañeza pero al recordar porque su huida miro a todos lados viendo su garra en una de las esquinas de la habitacion encima de una mesa, cuando corrio tras ella Doc lo detuvo tomandolo entre sus brazos.

¿?: suelteme! dejeme en paz!

Doc: te lastimaras, aun estas herido

¿?: no me importa, dejeme ya!

En un movimiento le dio una patada a Doc en el estomago y otra en el rostro haciendo que lo soltara, tomo la garra y cuando entraron Fiskerton y Komodo apunto su arma hacia ellos sus ojos se encendieron en un resplandor anaranjado que rodeo tambien los de los cryptids y atacaron a Drew y Doc.

Drew: que les pasa?

¿?: atrapenlos!

Doc: no lo se pero...AHH!

Grito sintiendo los dientes de Komodo en su pierna y Fiskerton atrapaba a Drew.

Drew: escucha no te aremos daño, solo intentamos ayudarte

¿?: ayudarme?

Pregunto confundido pero al ver la venda en su brazo observo que esta empezaba a teñirse con una mancha roja, los vio a ellos denuevo y bajo la garra apagando sus ojos y el de los cryptids, Fiskerton solto a Drew y Komodo a Doc dejandolos libres.

...

Estaban devuelta en la enfermeria, Doc le estaba cambiando la venda al niño ue miraba a todos con inseguridad, cuando termino este sonrio al no sentir mas dolor en su brazo.

¿?: gracias...

Drew: dime pequeño como te llamas?

¿?: soy Zak

Contesto con mas confianza, Drew se acerco junto a él y le dio la garra que habia dejado a un lado.

Doc: que fue lo que hiciste?

Zak: hacer que?

Doc: hace un momento hiciste que ellos se comportaran como monos de circo

Komodo lanzo un gruñido y Fiskerton murmuro algunas palabras molesto.

Drew: no es por ofender Fiskerton

Zak no dijo nada, solo se quedo callado.

Doc: entonces? nos diras como lo hiciste

Zak: yo puedo controlar y entender a los criptids pero solo puedo hacerlo con la garra.

Drew: y donde aprendiste eso?

Zak: no lo aprendi, yo naci con eso, asi me lo explicaron

Doc: quien?

Zak: los monjes de Karlú, ellos me explican todo sobre mis poderes.

Drew: y tus padres?

Zak sintio nostalgia, abrazo sus piernas y contesto.

Zak: yo no tengo padres...los monjes en parte me criaron

Drew vio al niño, era como verse asi misma cuando era niña, no tenia a nada y a nadie para despues ser criada por los monjes tibetanos pero tambien le trajo otro recuerdo...

Drew: y donde estan esos monjes?

Zak: son de una parte cercana a la selva Darién, el templo esta escondido cercas de un pueblo.

Doc: nos puedes llevar? creo que necesitas volver a casa

Zak asintio y se paro denuevo sintiendo el frio piso debajo de él y rapidamente se sento en la camilla.

Doc: donde estan tus zapatos?

Zak: él se los comio

Dijo apuntando a Komodo quien volteo a otro lado mientras Drew salia de la habitacion por un par de zapatos para él.

...

Hola! espero que me perdonen por ser tan mala autora pero las ideas se me van, espero que les guste esta historia de una serie que me encanta, espero aver si alguien me podria ayudar con la informacion de los sabados secretos porque nose mucho y me perderia recibiendo malas criticas.

Adios atte: Aylin!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.-

El viaje fue largo, Drew miraba como Fisk y Zak jugaban al parecer se habian llevado bien en el ultimo rato, ver a ese niño le traia hermosos y tristes recuerdos, se habian encariñado con el niño ya que hacian tantas paradas que les costaria llegar a su destino en días lo que los unio mas.

Doc: dime Zak como llegaste al Amazonas?

**Zak:** bueno...yo estaba en el pueblo cuando llegaron unos extraños sujetos con armas, comenzaron a disparar hacia las casas pero no dañaban a nadie, sacaron dos grandes criptids salvajes que controle con la garra uno de ellos parecia ser el jefe ya que detuvo el ataque...

_Recuerdo_

_Un hombre de cabello hacia un lado, lentes y ropa de laboratorio detuvo con su mano los ataques., miro a Zak con detenimiento y sonrio._

_¿?: niño dime te gustaria venir con nosotros?_

_Zak: con ustedes? ustedes acaban de destruir casi el pueblo, claro que No_

_El hombre borro su sonrisa y trono los dedos haciendo que sus hombres atraparan a tres niños y apuntaron hacia ellos con sus armas._

_¿?: escucha si no quieres que termine esto mal, vendras con nosotros_

_Otros hombres encadenaron a los criptid y Zak los libero, asintio hacindo que dejaran libres a los niños y se fue con ellos._

**Unos dias despues llegamos a un laboratorio o algo asi, me encerraron en una celda quitandome mi garra, unas horas despues me sacaron u comenzaron a hacerme pruebas para ver como funcionaban mis poderes, todo siguio y siguio hasta que pude escapar y me encontre con ustedes.**

Drew: entonces Fiskerton y Komodo no te asustaron?

Zak: no del todo, creo que estaba algo alterado aun.

Cuando la nave Sabado llego a su destino se hacerco y aterrizo en la boscosa selva del Darién a la cual los habia guiado el niño, cuando salieron de la nave caminaron entre los árboles observando puntos donde habia restos de cosas como varillas y telas viejas con rasgaduras.

Drew: porque hay tanta basura?

Zak: vera...antes la gente de varias partes del continente traian su mercancia para venderla aqui pero con la llegada de los criptids nadie a venido ya.

Caminaron durante aproximadamente 17 min. hasta llegar a unos enormes árboles los cuales fueron apartados por Fiskerton y Doc para hacer espacio, cuando los atravezaron puedieron ver el pueblo del que Zak les habia hablado, en las calles se podian ver a varios pero no muchos niños jugar y la gente caminaba con suma tranquilidad.

Zak: Bienvenidos al pueblo de Karlú Darién.

-ZAK!

Ese grito por parte de una niña con una trenza de lado de color café claro , tenia tez aperlada y usaba un pantalon pesquero azul, una blusa lila y unas sandalias, su llamado hizo que todo el pueblo se congelara y los mirara con asombro.

Luego unas sonrisas se formaron en todos y junto a la niña aparecieron otros dos niños, una niña mas pequeña de cabello café claro como el de la mayor pero lo traia suelto hasta los hombros, una blusa rosa palido, una faldita celeste y unas sandalias, el otro era un niño con cabello chino de color negro, tez mas oscura, una playera verde, unos pantalones azul marino y estaba descalzo.

Zak se quito su sudadera dejando ver su playera blanca y corrio a ellos recibiendo un abrazo de parte de todos, todos volvieron a hacer sus labores com si nada hubiera pasado.

Drew, Doc y los criptids fueron hacia él mientras escuchaban como hablaban con Zak.

-Oh Zak te extrañamos mucho (dijo la niña de la trenza)

-Si este lugar es aburrido sin ti amigo (el niño de cabello chino)

Zak: yo también los extrañe

Zak miro como la familia Sabado se acercaba mirando todo el alrededor.

-quienes soy ellos? (la pequeña niña)

Zak: ellos son Drew y Doc me salvaron cuando estaba lejos, Drew, Doc les voy a presentar a mis amigos ella es Anika, la pequeña de aqui es Katy y el es Victor.

Katy, Anika y Victor: Hola!

Katy: Zak! Zak! los monjes

Zak: los monjes?

Anika: Zak los monjes estuvieron preocupados por ti, debes ir con ellos.

Zak: pero...

Victor: tiene razon, luego hablaremos ellos estan peor que nosotros por encontrarte.

Zak asintio y llegando a los limites del pueblo encontraron un templo, este tenia unas puertas enormes de madera, estaba totalmente hecho se piedra y era algo alto.

Zak: bien, llegamos este es el templo de los monjes.

Zak fue a la puerta y trato de abrirla pero era muy pesada, Doc, Drew y Fiskerton fueron a su ayuda y todos juntos lograron abrirla, dentro todo estaba oscuro pero al entrar Zak unas antorchas se encendieron de cada lado formando un enorme pasillo completamente solo.

Fisk: /que tetrico/

Zak: vengan es por aqui

Todos caminaron con Zak guiandolos, con forme pasaban pudieron ver que despues de unos metros habia varias reliquias que parecian antiguas, habia solo dos ventanas en el pasillo pero estaban rodeadas con una enredadera de plantas evitando pasar la luz.

Komodo solto un gruñido al observar un criptid durmiendo en una esquina de la habitacion a la que habian entrado, esta era mediana con varios muebres pero todos hechos de piedra cubiertos por telas color verde, unas cortinas adornaban cada puerta de igual color.

El criptid era una bestia parecida a un jaguar, solo que en lugar de manchas era completamente gris con dos colas con rayas negras, grandes garras.

Todos pensaron que lo atacaria por su mirada intimidante pero alcontrario lo empezo a lamer como gesto de saludo.

Zak: Ruz basta, me haces cosquillas

De una puerta entraron 5 monjes vestidos con una tunica verde fuerte que parecia ser el color principal del templo, no tenian cabello, estaban descalzos y eran de tez aperlada.

-Bienvenidos sean visitantes!

Saludo el que iva al frente de todos, miraron a Zak y sonrieron luego Ruz se quito dejando a Zak que se levantara.

-Joven Zacarias que gusto volver a verlo estabamos angustiados por usted.

Zak: Iran ya les dije que no me digan asi, aqui y en China yo soy solo Zak.

Iran: extrañabamos su sentido del humor, y digame nos presentara a sus compañeros.

Zak: cierto, ellos son Drew, Doc, Fiskerton y Komodo Sabado ellos me salvaron de esos tipos raros.

Iran: entonces debo agradecer que hayan salvado al niño Zacarias, es muy inquieto

Zak: no es cierto, si lo dices por lo del reloj ya les dije que fue Ruz quien lo avento por la ventana.

Drew: no se preocupe, estuvo en buena compañia y no causo problemas.

Doc: sus poderes son impresionantes, en realizad me sorprendieron mucho.

Iran: asi es, supimos que el joven Zacarias tenia talento y era especial desde que lo encontramos...

Drew: esperen como que se lo encontraron?

Iran miro a los otros monjes y estos asintieron.

Iran: sientense primero, es una historia corta pero no quiero cansarlos.

**Todo comenzo hace muchos años, el pueblo de Karlú estaba siendo atacado constantemente por esas criaturas llamadas criptids, eran tiempos dificiles en ese entonces, un día una señora del pueblo me pidio que ayudara a su hija que habia sido atacada y estaba en gran peligro.**

**Fui a la casa de la señora pero me faltaba un elemento escencial, fui a las orillas donde el agua retumbaba como tambores y dejaban charcos al rededor, antes se creia que el agua que caia en los pozos se purificaba y servia como metodo curativo.**

**Tome un poco de agua de un pozo y entonces escuche algo la señora venia conmigo y escuchamos un sollozo, se escuchaba cercas de ahí, tome el agua y nos dirigimos a dicho sonido cuando llegamos pudimos ver algo que parecia una especie de canasta atascada entre las rocas del lugar.**

**Pude observar que en su contenido tenia un pequeño niño que lloraba de frio, con cuidado lo tome y antes de que la cesta callera lo tome en mis brazos, el pqueño estaba sumamente frio a causa del agua y algo lastimado.**

**Ambos regresamos al pueblo donde mientras yo curaba a la pequeña niña que sufria mientras la señora se encargaba del pequeño bebé, le dio un baño, lo alimento y cuido de él, cuando estaba mejor me lo entrego a mi ya que ella se tenia que encargar de su hija, muchos nos ayudaron con todo lo necesario y la pequeña que habia curado se convirtio en su mejor amiga y compañera ademas de que confiaba en aquella mujer.**

Drew y Doc se quedaron impactados al escuchar tal historia, Zak estaba jugando con Fisk pero igual escuchaba el relato.

Iran: el joven Zacarias fue encontrado con esa garra y poco a poco pudo dominar sus habiliadades.

Zak: asi fue como llegue y dicen que es la sigueña ami me trajo el mar.

Dijo en un tono divertido, Drew era la mas impactada, Fiskerton tumbo a Zak haciendo que a este se le callera un especie de placa que tenia escrito su nombre, Drew se levanto y tomo aquel objeto entre sus manos.

Drew: de donde sacaste esto?...

Zak: siempre lo he tenido por eso me llamo Zak no Zacarias.

Contesto en modo de reproche, esta en cambio miro a Doc y solto lágrimas.

Doc: eso es...pero como...que sucede aqui?

Drew: este dije, se lo regale a mi bebé cuando nacio y...lo perdi...

Zak la miro perplejo y Drew lo abrazo fuertemente y este poco a poco respondio al abrazo, Doc se acerco a ellos y los abrazo.

Drew: mi niño...mi bebé

Zak: ya tengo mamá...tengo mamá...te quiero mamá

Zak también lloraba de felicidad, cuando todos se separaron los monjes se acercaron a ellos.

Iran: creo que es tiempo de que siga su propio camino, ya le hemos enseñado mucho pero su familia lo espera y debe ir con ellos.

Zak: gracias Iran y les prometo que vendre a visitarlos.

Drew: bien es hora de partir.

...

Hola! emmm no tengo nada que decir asique agradesco al lector que esta leyendo esto pero no recuerdo el nombre jeje gracias por tu primer review en esta historia. :) ;)


End file.
